


Taking the Lead

by CultOfSparrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfSparrow/pseuds/CultOfSparrow
Summary: Gotta love the rare pair of Gamzee and Jane! <3 It's an image ;o;





	Taking the Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkiepunk10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkiepunk10/gifts).



Click the image link to see the full size piece!

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/284051329901658114/483164562817024001/pinkiepunk10.png>

**Author's Note:**

> Drone Season for Pinkiepunk10!  
> General rule of Don't reupload my art!


End file.
